1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a droplet ejecting apparatus and computer-readable medium for the droplet ejecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet printer may calculate a drying time to dry ink ejected on a sheet and cause printing to wait for that time to prevent an adjacent sheet when printed sheets are stacked in sequence from becoming dirty with the ink. If the waiting time is long, printing throughput decreases. Accordingly, it is necessary to calculate a minimum drying time. To address this issue, a technique of determining a drying time from the total amount of ink ejected on both sides of a sheet in duplex printing and adjusting a printing speed is known.